Aux pieds du rocher
by Flower-on-a-box
Summary: OS. Lancelot revient une dernière fois devant le rocher où est plantée l'épée et où est enterré le Roi Arthur. Voilà l'image qu'il garde de toute cette vaste histoire de quête du Graal. [Challenge mars 2018/Collectif Noname]


Voilà un petit OS écrit dans le cadre du Collectif Noname, premier sur le fandom de Kaamelott que j'affectionne beaucoup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vais continuer dans ma lancée, si je devais donner un personnage qui m'a marqué et bien je dirais le Roi Arthur. D'une part, même si la légende d'Arthur est principalement inspirée par le folklore et l'imagination, je trouve passionnantes les recherches qui sont faites sur sa possible existence, la quête du Saint Graal et les chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Ce personnage est quand même assez badass et Alexandre Astier lui rend parfaitement bien hommage.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il s'appelait Arthur Pendragon. Il était celui qui avait réussi à fédérer les clans, à réunir les hommes autour d'une mission divine. Il s'appelait Arthur et durant toute sa vie, il avait été malmené par les dieux, par ses proches, par le peuple, par le Graal. Un petit garçon qu'on avait forcé à grandir trop vite, à coups de fouet et de fer rouge sur le pied. Un petit ourson perdu dans la forêt sauvage et sanguinaire de la guerre. On lui avait refourgué dans les pattes une ribambelle de pignoufs incapables de tenir une épée ou même de formuler une phrase avec du sens.

Et pourtant. Lui, Arthur Pendragon avait tenu toute une vie durant à les supporter, à ses éduquer, à leur enseigner le bien, le mal, le juste, l'injuste. Il avait donné son accord pour des mariages, il avait interdis la torture, il avait rendu le monde meilleur. Et pourtant. Les dieux, rustres et traîtres avaient permis la naissance dans le noir de nouvelles forces. Un coup de couteau dans le dos. Les hommes, en réalité, s'étaient avérés plus déloyales les uns que les autres, pleins de bassesses et de tromperies.

Il n'en avait pas fallu longtemps pour que, l'épée rendue à son rocher, tous s'en aillent et lui tournent le dos. Il s'était retrouvé seul, abandonné, sa vie sans but n'avait plus de sens, plus d'intérêt. Il avait quitté le château, la grandeur de Kaamelott qu'il avait passé une existence à construire s'était dissipée derrière lui.

Et puis un soir, sur une paillasse dégarnie, il s'était éteint. Il s'appelait Arthur Pendragon, il était mort. Avait-il finalement trouvé le Graal ? Avait-il accompli la mission qui l'avait conduit à sa perte ? Lancelot n'en savait rien. Le monde autour de lui n'avait plus de logique, révolte sur révolte, le peuple détruisait tout. Pendant un temps il avait bien essayé de régner, mais entre les murs de Kaamelott planait l'ombre d'un grand homme, qu'il avait détruit.

Ce jour était le dernier où il viendrait en silence s'agenouiller aux pieds de ce rocher. Le dernier en souvenir d'une vie passée à ses côtés. Il l'avait envié, jalousé, détesté. Pour son sang, pour avoir été choisi des dieux, pour ignorer sa femme, pour avoir été entouré des pires incapables de la terre. Mais il l'avait également adulé, respecté, suivi dans bien des aventures. Il l'avait remercié de l'avoir choisit lui, Lancelot du Lac, pour être son second. Arthur Pendragon, le Juste. Toujours humble, toujours sage.

Alors oui, il l'avait trahi, il lui avait tourné le dos. Il avait séquestré sa femme par amour, par avidité. Il avait même réussi à monter une armée pour le renverser, le pourchasser à travers tout le pays. Il avait rêvé de nombreuses fois de planter son épée dans son cœur et de voir la vie quitter ses yeux. Oh oui, il en avait rêvé, dans le froid et l'obscurité de cette satanée grotte. Monter sur le trône et siéger comme roi à la Table Ronde.

Mais tout avait foiré comme d'habitude, les dieux avaient fini par cracher au visage de tout le monde. Le Roi Arthur était mort, la Bretagne en plein révolte et tout s'écroulait petit à petit. Lancelot était venu une dernière fois devant ce rocher qu'il avait contemplé indéfiniment. On avait enterré le roi près de la pierre, près de l'épée replanté. Lancelot éclata d'un rire aigu. Oui, il était devenu un peu fou. Fou de rage de n'avoir jamais réussi à sortir cette épée, fou d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir.

Le temps était passé en emportant chaque fois un peu plus de lucidité, ne laissant plus que dans sa tête des remords amers et de la haine flottant dans un grand vide. Il se releva, les genoux sales. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu à Kaamelott resterait là, dans la neige et la boue. Il tournait le dos à tous ces mauvais souvenirs. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se souviendrait de l'homme qui s'appelait Arthur Pendragon. Lancelot s'en alla, c'était la dernière fois qu'il viendrait cracher sur sa tombe.


End file.
